Embrace The Darkness
by Dika137
Summary: Lee Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka akan jadi tawanan Raja Vampire. Di tambah sebuah kejutan lagi kalau Pemimpin Kaum Werewolf juga tengah mengincarnya. apa yang harus di lakukannya untuk lari jika yang menawannya adalah raja Vampir setampan Cho Kyuhyun. dan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan jika ternyata Sungmin malah membuatnya berubah fikiran?. Vampire story, NC for Chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace The Darkness**

**.**

** M5Allrisesilver**

**.**

**Genre : Romances, Fantasy, Adventure, and little Drama.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun belong to the Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Warning :**

**This is Vampire story. Terinspirasi dari novel terkenal karya ****Alexandra Ivy**** dengan judul yang hampir sama. GS This Is GS. TYPO(s), Berantakan, Hancur, Membosankan, Alur keteteran, OOC, But Dika harap kalian suka :))**

**.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 1~**

Di antara semua klub yang menjamur di seluruh kawasan Korea Selatan, Kona Beans satu-satunya Klub termewah, terelegan dan paling ekslusif dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa klasik yang masih di pertahankan dengan sangat detail oleh pemiliknya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, lihatlah Klub mewah itu jugalah klub yang paling suram di antara klub-klub malam lainnya.

Nomor teleponnya sama sekali tidak terdaftar di buku telepon. Klub itu juga tidak memasang papan reklame besar yang biasanya selalu menghiasi di depan sebuah klub. Bahkan gedung itu tersendiri dan tersembunyi di balik daya tarik yang terselubung.

_**Mereka**_ tahu bagaimana cara menemukan Klub 'Istimewa' itu, namun _**Mereka**_ itu bukanlah Manusia.

Mereka yang bergerak cepat di antara pilar marmer dan air mancur yang berkelip di terangi sebuah lampu neon mungil dengan cahaya redup. Di kelilingi dengan segala macam makhluk berwujud manusia. Dengan segala aktifitas mereka yang beragam.

Berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, berdansa erotis dan seks massal yang sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh **Mereka** yang disana.

Semuanya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Semuanya bersenang-senang. Semua makhluk tidak berperasaan itu berpesta.

"Aku sangat terhormat melihatmu ada disini _My Lord_."

Sosok tampan yang cukup menarik perhatian di tengah hiruk pikuknya kegiatan panas yang ada di klub malam itu berujar pelan, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya yang putih bersih.

"Kurasa kau sedang tidak bercanda untuk menganggapku sedang bersenang-senang bukan Lee?"

Namja yang bahkan terlihat sangat tampan dengan panggilan Lee itu hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi kesan dingin sosok yang jauh lebih tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok dengan pandangan sekelam malam gulita. Sosok dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang terlihat bersinar.

"Tentu saja tidak." Lagi-lagi namja dengan pandangan kekanakan itu tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan dengusan datar dari namja di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau kesal karena harus meninggakan '_Gua_' tersayangmu itu Kyu, tapi cobalah menikmati malam ini terlebih dulu."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bermain-main. Aku harus segela menyelesaikan perselisihan menyebalkan ini dan kembali ke tempatku."

"Tempat menyebalkan?" Namja tampan dengan balutan Jas sutra elegan yang seolah membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan cetakan otot dadanya yang jelas terlihat itu hanya melongo beberapa saat, kembali melempar senyuman kecil mendapati sosok di hadapannya masih memasang poker dinginnya.

"Oh Ayolah Kyu. Kau itu sang Anasso. Ketua segala kelompok Iblis yang ada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya di Seoul, Jepang, Italia atau dimanapun itu. **Mereka** semua hanya tunduk padamu Kyu. Karena kau Sang Anasso."

Namja yang di panggil Kyu itu lagi-lagi mendengus. Memasang wajah dinginnya yang sungguh terlihat menyeramkan namun tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang sangat terlihat. Sangat hingga bagaimanapun ekspresinya wajah itu tetap mampu mempesona semua wanita normal yang ada di dunia manusia maupun Iblis.

Yah.

Mereka semua yang ada di dalam Klub mewah itu adalah sekawanan iblis. Dari segala bentuk dengan segala kekuatan. Dan dua manusia tampan yang sedari tadi berbicara itu adalah sekawanan Vampire. Yah` Vampire dengan wajah di atas rata-rata.

"Dan karena aku Sang Anasso aku semakin membenci ini Hae. Aku muak menjadi penengah, aku muak menjadi pelindung, dan aku muak menjadi pemmpin."

Donghae. Lee Donghae, namja dengan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat seluruh wanita normal meleleh itu hanya bisa menggeleng bosan mendengar keluhan yang sudah sering di dengarnya sejak 400 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak Sang Anasso sebelumnya meninggal, dan mengharuskan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi penerusnya. Penerus untuk menjadi Pelindung, Penengah, Pemimpin, Raja dari segala Raja di dunia iblis.

Tapi sayang-

Posisi tertinggi itu sangat di benci oleh sang Anasso itu sendiri. Cho kyuhyun.

"Kau menjadi Sang Anasso bukan tanpa alasan Kyu. Kau _Mampu_ dan memang seharusnya kau _Mampu_ menjadi pemimpin dari mereka semua. 500 tahun belakangan ini hanya kau satu-satunya Vampire yang mampu bertahan hidup di tengah gencatan senjata pada tahun 1600, hanya kau yang mampu berfikir dan menggunakan kejeniusanmu, dan hanya kau yang menggunakan Logika dan Perasaan untuk memimpin semua Iblis."

Laki-laki dengan baju kaos biru yang melekat di tubuh tingginya dan terlihat berotot itu hanya bisa mendengus. Menatap namja yang sudah menemaninya selama ratusan tahun. Bawahan sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur tenang di 'Gua'ku tanpa harus berurusan dengan dunia manusia Hae. Apalagi iblis-iblis 'baru' yang entah kenapa semakin tidak terkontrol."

Donghae memasang senyum manis. Menyerahkan minuman yang terlihat begitu pekat dengan warna semerah darah. Darah? Tentu saja.

Bukankah itu memang makanan para Vampire.

"Kau terlihat lebih alami dengan segala keluh kesahmu Kyu. Aku merasa kau terlihat semakin dingin dan mengerikan. Namun mendengarmu berbicara dan berkeluh kesah sepanjang itu membuatku lega."

"Yak!"

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu tersenyum manis. Melangkah bangun dan membuang arah pandangannya saat seorang Wanita yang pasti bukan manusia tengah berbaring pasrah di sebuah sofa dengan seorang Pria yang juga bukan manusia tengah menyeringai di atasnya.

"Hah, melihat adegan memalukan itu membuatku ingin terbang dan melesat sesegara mungkin menemui Eunhyuk."

Mata tajam dan terkesan kelam itu berputar malas. Ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan meminum cairan kental yang terasa hambar di tenggorokannya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang semakin membuatku kesal Lee Donghae."

"Dan kau juga jangan menatapku dengan tatapan tajammu itu Kyu. Kau tidak mau **Mereka** merasa terancam karena ketua **mereka** kau tatap seperti itu kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aish~" Donghae mendengus, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah medali yang terbuat dari tulang yang tersembunyi di balik kaos biru lembut itu. Warna yang aneh untuk di kenakan seorang Raja dari kelompok semua Iblis.

"Kau tahu medali ini kau kenakan bukan tanpa alasan kan? Kau mengenakan kalung ini karena mereka semua mempercayaimu. Mereka yakin hanya kau yang mampu dan pantas untuk memakai Medali itu. Begitu pula dengan anggapanku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap Medali yang butuh perjuangan begitu besar untuk mendapatkannya.

Peperangan besar.

Pertumpahan darah.

Bahkan pembunuhan massal.

Ya. Hanya untuk sebuah Medali. Semua kekacauan itu terjadi. Medali yang di percaya sebagai Simbol yang mampu menularkan semangat kepemimpinan dari satu generasi ke generasi berikutnya. Medali dengan tulang berwarna Biru Shapire.

Dan kali ini kalung itu bersemayang di leher pucat namja dingin dengan seringaian mematikan itu. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Sang Annaso.

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau pergi lagi?"

Tanpa menatap sosok lawan bicaranya, gadis manis dengan rambut ikal sebahu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatap cermin yang tengah memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan rok hitamnya yang sedikit di atas lutut. Memperlihatkan kaki mungil mulus tanpa cacat.

"Aku harus bekerja Wookie."

Sosok yang di panggil Wookie itu mendengus. Menatap gadis yang terbilang sangat manis itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Eonni. Bisakah kau tak membuatku khawatir dan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sebagai pelayan di Bar menyeramkan itu."

"Berhenti mengeluh Wook-ah. Kau tahu hanya mereka yang mau menerima Eonnimu yang hanya berbekalkan sebuah ijazah Senior High School ini. Lagian pekerjaan itu tidak membahayakan."

"Tidak? Kau bilang tidak?. Pandangan mesum laki-laki bejat itu membuatku mual Eonni. Kau itu bukan daging segar yang pantas di tatap lapar oleh anjing gila seperti mereka."

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Gadis manis dengan kadar imut yang terlalu melebihi batas itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan tangan mungilnya yang bergerak mengusap lembut surai kehitaman yeoja manis bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Jika aku tidak bekerja. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghidupi kehidupanku Wookie. Dan aku tidak lagi muda. Kau ingat. Bulan depan umurku sudah menginjak 29 tahun."

Ryeowook mengerjap. Menatap gadis manis itu dengan pandangan sangsi. "Kurasa kau berbohong Eonni. Wajahmu masih terlihat sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu. Dan itu 12 tahun yang lalu." Mata bening itu mengerjap gelisah. "Ya Tuhan. Wajahmu masih terlihat seperti kau berumur 17 tahun Eonni."

Sungmin mendengus, mengalihkan perhatian gadis manis itu dengan mengambil tas selempang berwarna merah muda dan menyampirkan ke pundaknya.

Mengalihkan.

Ya-. Dia tidak ingin fikirannya kembali berlangang buana. Kembali memikirkan tubuhnya yang semakin terlihat aneh.

"Aku harus berangkat. Kau diam di rumah dan jangan pernah keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku. Arra?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi aku juga akan bekerja agar kau tidak terlalu berat lagi bekerja. Hidup berdua denganmu membuatku tidak tega untuk membuatmu menanggung semuanya sendiri lagi Eonni."

Sungmin menggeleng malas. "Hanya kau yang aku miliki setelah aku keluar dari panti asuhan 17 tahun lalu Wookie. Kau sudah cukup bagiku. Kau keluargaku sekarang. Dan itu artinya kau juga tanggunganku."

"Iya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Aku juga akan bekerja nanti."

"Lakukan itu tapi biarkan aku memotong tanganku di hadapanmu."

"Yak!" Lengkingan keras itu tercipta. "Aku tahu kau akan sembuh dengan cepat seberapa parahpun lukamu Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau bertingkah bodoh dengan mulakau tubuhmu."

Sungmin memasang wajah polos. "Makanya menurutlah dan buat aku tenang."

Ryeowook mendengus namun di sertai sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah. Dan Aku menyayangimu Eonni~"

Sungmin mengangguk. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya."Aku tahu, dan aku juga menyayangimu Kim Ryeowook."

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka memiliki Pemimpin baru."

"Siapa lagi?"

"Siwon. Choi Siwon."

"Lalu?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan saat lagi-lagi sikap cuek dan menyebalkan yang di keluarkan laki-laki kelewat tampan bernama Kyuhyun. Laki-laki wayang walau sangat menyebalkan tetaplah seorang pemimpin dan sang Anasso untuk semua kaum mereka.

"Lalu dialah yang membuat masalah perselisihan itu sekarang. Dia beranggapan bahwa kepemimpinanmu itu sangat merugikan kaum **Were**."

"Merugikan bagaimana? Jelas-jelas yang mencari masalah sekarang adalah dia. Dia yang meninggalkan lahan berburunya dan berburu manusia. Kau fikir aku tidak tahu?"

Donghae menyeringai. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan penuh hati-hati seperti inilah yang sangat di sukainya. "Kau memang beranggapan seperti itu Kyu. Tapi yang ku dengar, pemimpin baru kaum **Were** ini sangat Jenius bahkan juga memiliki kecerdikan yang sama denganmu. Yah- walau tetap kau yang terbaik."

Mata tajam itu semakin terlihat kelam. Sekelam langit malan tanpa hiasan bintang namun terlihat bercahaya. "Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu Hae."

Donghae lagi-lagi mengangguk. Yah- Kyuhyun menyebalkan. Namun sangat jenius.

"Mereka meninggalkan lahan berburu mereka dan siap menantangmu. Ku dengar Pemimpin baru **mereka** itu tidak takut denganmu dan siap berperang melawanmu."

Kyuhyun mengeram, menahan taring tajamnya yang entah kenapa terlihat bercahaya terkena siraman lampu neon yang terlihat redup. Namun wajah tampan itu tetap mempesona.

"Aku memang benci menjadi Sang Anasso. Tapi aku lebih membenci mereka yang membangkang dan ingin melawanku. Apakah mereka tidak berfikir bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal yang adil untuk menyelamatkan kaum iblis tanpa tercium oleh dunia manusia. Tapi kenapa mereka malah bertingkah bodoh."

"Itu karena mereka tidak satu fikiran denganmu Kyu."

"Aish. Aku harus menemui Siwon-Siwon itu langsung."

Donghae menggeleng santai. Menahan tangan yang begitu dingin itu dengan gerakan cepat. Menarik sebelah tangannya yang memegang selembar kertas.

"Lihat."

Kyuhyun mengeram. Menerima uluran kertas itu dan menatap sebuah gambar dengan senyuman polos di sana. Senyuman dari gadis bermata sebening kelinci.

DEG.

"Siapa ini?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sama dan ikut menatapnya. "Gadis yang terlihat sangat manis kurasa, walau tetap Eunhyuk-ku yang termanis."

"Aku tidak memintamu mengomentari foto ini Lee Donghae. Aku bertanya padamu. Siapa gadis ini?"

Lagi-lagi namja tampan dengan senyuman manis itu mendengus. Meletakkan selembar kertas itu tak berminat keatas meja. "Ku dengar dari salah satu Raven-ku yang ku utus untuk menyusup ke tempat persembunyian para **Were**. Pemimpin baru kaum **Were**, Choi Siwon sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari gadis itu."

"Bukankah gadis ini manusia?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Ku dengar namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Sosok tampan dengan mata kelam itu terdiam. Bibir tebal dengan bentuk sempurna yang mampu membuat semua wanita lupa diri itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Hanya senyuman kecil yang tak terlihat.

"Kenapa Pemimpin baru kaum **Were** itu sangat menginginkan gadis manusia seperti ini?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Itu alasan yang sampai sekarang membuatku penasaran. Aku akui gadis ini memang terlihat sangat-sangat manis-."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Berdecih pelan saat nada gombal itu kembali terdengar dari bibir tipis namja tampan bermarga Lee itu.

"- Tapi aku tetap heran kenapa Choi Siwon yang terdengar ambisius itu sangat menginginkan manusia yang bahkan terlihat seperti anak remaja itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menatap namja tampan itu intens. "Apa menurutmu gadis ini sangat berarti untuk ketua baru sialan itu?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Dari apa yang aku lihat, aku rasa gadis manis ini sangat berarti untuk Pemimpin baru kaum **Were** itu. Karena yang juga aku dengar Pemimpin kaum **Were** itu turun langsung untuk mencari gadis itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. Kembali menatap wajah manis di selembar foto itu.

"Aku sepertinya tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat Pemimpin kaum **Were** itu menuruti peraturan yang aku buat."

Donghae bergidik ngeri. Menatap seringaian yang semakin melebar di wajah tampan itu. "Apa rencanamu Kyu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membahayakan nyawa untuk menyusup kesana."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. Masih menatap selembar foto yang sadar atau tidak membuatnya tersenyum kecil sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu bodoh. Dan aku tidak cukup lemah untuk segerombolan srigala gila sekalipun."

Donghae mendesah. Menatap namja tampan itu tajam. "Jadi apa rencana jeniusmu kali ini?"

"Gadis ini."

"Kenapa dengan gadis ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Salah-

Menyeringai kecil masih dengan menatap wajah dengan senyuman manis di selembar foto itu.

"Aku akan menculiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai tawanan yang akan aku gunakan sebagai alat untuk bernegosiasi dengan kumpulan **Were** gila itu."

"Kau gila."

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai. Masih menatap selembar foto yang kini terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Sangat terekam hingga ke segala bentuknya.

"Kau bilang mereka sangat menginginkan gadis ini bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Dan jika benar begitu. Maka aku rasa Siwon-Siwon itu akan menuruti segala peraturan yang telah di tetapkan agar bisa mendapatkan gadis ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae menatap sangsi namja tampan yang mengangguk dengan kelewat semangat itu. Suatu perubahan sikap yang sangat besar sejak 500 tahun sebelumnya. Hanya karena sebuah ide.

Hanya karena selembar foto.

Dan hanya karena senyum polos dari gadis manis dengan bibir mungil berbentuk M.

"Dimana?"

"Di mana apanya?"

"Dimana gadis ini tinggal. Aku rasa aku harus segera bergerak sebelum Pemimpin **Were** itu menemukannya."

"Kau akan menculiknya malam ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan seringaian –tampan- andalannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu semangat?"

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan menemukannya sendiri."

Dongahe mendengus pasrah. "Bar Gothik di ujung jalan Namdang Street."

Kyuhyun menyeringai –lagi dengan semangat. Bersiap melangkah sebelum sebuah tangan kembali menariknya.

"Apa agi?"

"Bawa **Revan**-mu untuk ikut."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku masih mampu menghadapi kawanan Srigala sekalipun."

"Aku tahu kau mampu." Donghae mendesah bosan. "Tapi bisakah kau membuatku tenang untuk melapasmu dengan membiarkan kaum Revan mengikutimu. Setidaknya dengan kelima Revan setiamu itu bersamamu aku merasa kau benar-benar aman."

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Baiklah aku membawa mereka."

Donghae tersenyum manis. Menarik segelas darah pekat itu dan meminumnya dengan mata yang masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dengan kelima namja yang lagi-lagi bernama Vampire itu mengikutinya. Pelindung setiap Anasso yang setia.

"Aku rasa kau akan menyusulku dan Eunhyuk, Kyu."

Dan lagi namja tampan itu menyeringai manis.

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka benar-benar tampan."

Suara berisik yang berasal dari speaker besar yang ada dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya itu terdengar begitu keras. Sangat kontras dengan lampu kelap-kelip di Bar Gothik di ujung jalan Namdong Street itu.

"Yak!. Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Sungmin?"

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar namja-namja tampan menurutmu Henry-ya."

"Yak. Tapi kali ini berbeda Ming. Lihatlah."

Sungmin mendesah bosan, melepaskan tangannya dari gelas tinggi yang tengah di raciknya dan lebih memilih menatap namja yang menurut Henry tampan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Henry mendesah bosan. Menatap gadis manis di sampingnya dengan gelengan tak percaya.

"Jangan katakan Mereka yang baru datang itu tidak tampan Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangguk malas. Kembali sibuk dengan racikan minuman di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan wajah putih Henry yang bersemangat menatap 3 namja dengan penampilan yang terlalu Wah.

Penampilan yang terbilang tidak biasa untuk memasuki sebuah Bar Gothik biasa seperti ini.

"Namja dengan tubuh paling besar dengan tuxedo mahalnya yang aku yakini seharga dengan sebuah labirin sedang menatap ke arah sini Min, apa mereka menatapku?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Yak. Setidaknya jawab aku dengan semangat."

Sungmin menggeleng malas. Mengabaikan sebuah tatapan tajam yang sedari menghujam ke arahnya dan lebih memilih mengantar racikan minuman yang sedari tadi di raciknya untuk seorang pelanggan di pojok meja.

"Terimah kasih. Selamat menikmati." Sungmin mendesah bosan saat mendapati manusia yang seolah lupa tempat itu. Manusia yang seenaknya bertukar saliva di depannya tanpa merasa malu. "Manusia jaman sekarang benar-benar membuatku mual."

Langkah kecilnya bergerak menjauh. Melewati kumpulan namja dengan penampilan yang terbilang tidak biasa.

"Sungmin-ah."

Gadis manis dengan baju putih itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati namja dengan penampilan yang terbilang sangat mewah, yang kata Henry sangat tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Senyuman yang memperlihatkan dua dimple indah yang di yakini akan membuat semua wanita meleleh.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sungmin.

Gadis manis itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Anda memanggilku tuan?"

Sosok tampan itu masih mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih manis. "Kau terlihat sangat manis jika di lihat dengan jarak sedekat ini Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mendengus. Dia begitu bosan dengan omongan semua lelaki yang selalu menyebutnya terlalu manis. Terlalu cantik. Terlalu imut.

Apa itu.

"Terimah kasih." Dan senyuman dingin itu keluar perlahan. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya sebelum suara itu kembali menahannya.

"Bisa kau menemaniku sebentar?"

Benar kan. Semua laki-laki itu sama. Termaksud namja dengan penampilan –Wah- ini.

"Aku sibuk. Maaf tuan~"

Siwon menggeleng. Menahan senyumnya dan menatap dua namja yang masih berdiri manis di sampingnya.

"Bisa anda duduk sebentar Nona?"

Sungmin mendelik jengah. Menatap malas dua namja yang Sungmin yakini mendapat perintah untuk membuatnya duduk dari namja di hadapannya. Namja berwajah malaikat namun entah kenapa membuat Sungmin merasa was-was.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Aku sudah mencarimu selama beberapa waktu terakhir."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan memicing.

Menyapa?

Mencari?

Selama beberapa waktu?

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Apa namja tampan di hadapannya ini Psycho?

"Kenapa kau mencariku. Dan lagi. Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Siwon –lagi- tersenyum manis. Mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk dengan nyaman.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Gadis manis penyuka warna Pink yang lahir 1 Januari."

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Namja di hadapannya memang tampan dan berwajah malaikat. Namun lagi-

Auranya sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ka-au siapa sebenarnya?"

Siwon tersenyum manis lagi dan lagi.

"Ikutlah denganku. Maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau tahu tentangku. Tidak dan terimah kasih."

"Sungmin Jangan keras kepala."

Sungmin terdiam kaku saat dua namja yang sama menyebalkannya dengan wajah malaikat itu tengah memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Membuat langkahnya terhenti begitu saja.

Sungmin bisa mendorong mereka berdua dengan mudah.

Tapi tidak di suasana ramai seperti ini.

"Lepas aku."

Namja tampan dengan senyum menawan itu menggeleng polos. "Tidak sebelum kau mau ikut dan mendengar penjelasanku **Chara**."

Chara?

Putri dalam bahasa Italia?

Oh tidak. Apalagi ini.

"Lepas tanganku atau aku akan berteriak tuan-"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis. "Siwon. Choi Siwon, kau bisa memanggilku begitu **Chara**."

"Siwon atau siapapun kau. Lepaskan tanganku dan berhenti memanggilku Chara. Aku bukan Putri dan aku tidak mengenalmu."

Siwon menggeleng bersiap melangkah sebelum sebuah gerakan cepat mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sial. Mau apa **Mereka** datang kemari?"

Sungmin menatap sosok tampan yang tengah menahan marah itu dengan tatapan bingung. Menatap ke pintu tapi tidak mendapati siapa-siapa.

Apa yang membuat namja bernama Siwon itu terlihat kesal dan-

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Melepas cekalan tangan pada kedua tangannya dan berlari menjauh saat mendapati kedua orang namja yang bernama Siwon itu juga tengah lengah dan mengabaikannya.

"Siapapun kau. Terimah kasih."

Dan sungmin melesak lari ke dalam restoran sebelum sebuah bayangan berhenti di depannya.

Bayangan hitam cepat yang bergerak bagai sapuan angin dan kini terdiam di depannya. Berdiri dengan tubuh menjulang.

Dan Sungmin dapat melihat wajah tampan yang benar-benar sangat tampan seputih salju seperti yang berjatuhan di luar sana.

Wajah tampan yang hanya terlihat sekilas sebelum Sungmin tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / DELETE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah. Malam-malam Dika habisin buat ngetik ini FF. Dika nggak nyangka ternyata masih ada niat buat mengetik FF setelah sebelumnya Dika berminat STOP dari dunia per FF-an :D**

**Omoide Ni Ikiru. Jika Review di FF ini membuat Dika semangat, maka FF dika yang Omoide Ni ikiru bakal Dika lanjut. Tapi jujur aja Dika nggak yakin kalau Review ****Embrace The Darkness**** bakal sesuai harapan :(**

**Ini FF mungkin bakalan naik jadi Rate M. Walau dika gak bakal yakin sanggup ngetiknya. Jujur aja baca FF NC baru sekali dua kali #Ditimpuk**

**Hehehe baiklah. Jika minat di lanjutkan review yang banyak ya :)**

**Review Panjang dan banyak bakal bikin Dika UPDATE PETIR :D**

**And Last~**

**Review ya ^^**


	2. Embrace The Darkness Mozaik 2

**Embrace The Darkness**

**.**

** M5Allrisesilver**

**.**

**Genre : Romances, Fantasy, Adventure, and little Drama.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun belong to the Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Warning :**

**This is Vampire story. Terinspirasi dari novel terkenal karya ****Alexandra Ivy**** dengan judul yang hampir sama. GS This Is GS. TYPO(s), Berantakan, Hancur, Membosankan, Alur keteteran, OOC, But Dika harap kalian suka :))**

**.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri diam tak bergeming, mata tajamnya yang bersinar lembut menatap pada satu titik. Pada sesosok gadis yang terlelap dengan wajah damai.

Sebahagian dirinya tahu dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, dia sang Anasso, pemimpin dari segala Iblis yang mau tak mau harus di hormati oleh semua klan iblis. Kediaman Donghae yang sekarang di tempatinya adalah tempat yang paling aman yang ada di dunia, bahkan Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa **Fort Knok** yang memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi saja akan malu dengan keamanan yang ada di rumah mewah Donghae. Suara bersin dan desahana nafas saja akan terdengar dengan jelasnya di telinga namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun.

Lalu apa yang di lakukannya sekarang?

Berdiri hingga 17 malam tanpa bergerak hanya untuk menatap sesosok gadis yang terleap di atas tempat tidur.

Apa karena gadis itu terluka? Tidak.

Apa karena gadis itu membutuhkan sesuatu? Tidak.

Apa karena dia khawatir? Tidak menurutnya,

Apa karena bibir shape M yang terkatup begitu menggoda? Mungkin tidak.

Apa karena rambut yang tergerai hingga memperlihatkan telinga indah sang gadis dengan lekukan leher jenjangnya ter-ekspos? Tidak juga.

Lalu karena apa?

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dirinya merasa konyol, bagaimana bisa dia hanya berdiri selama berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menunggu hingga mata bening yang tertutupi bulu mata indah itu terbuka.

Untuk apa?

Untuk memastikan bahwa ketika gadis itu terbangun, dia tidak akan mendapatkan teriakan ketakutan yang sering di layangkan oleh gadis manusia pada umumnya.

Hanya itu? Yah. Mungkin sang Anasso hanya menganggap itu jawabannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membenarkan aragumen yang hanya ada dalam fikirannya. Aragumen yang hanya di perdebatkan di dalam fikirannya. Lagi-lagi hal bodoh yang pernah di fikirkannya.

Apa dirinya terpesona dengan gadis polos yang tertidur di hadapannya?

Lagi-Lagi Kyuhyun, Sang Anasso akan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap langit yang kembali mendekati malam dengan salju yang kembali melangkah turun, membasahi bumi dengan butiran putih halusnya. Menyibakkan gorden jendela dengan udara yang menghantarkan angin. Membuat namja tampan itu bergidik kecil.

Apa sang Anasso kedinginan?

Oh tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Tubuh tegap dengan kehangatan yang bahkan tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya kutub utara tidak mungkin dapat terpengaruh dengan dinginnya hembusan angin malam ini. Lalu kenapa sosok tampan sang Anasso itu bergidik?

Jawabannya adalah tubuh polos di hadapannya. Tidak benar-benar polos walau mendekati.

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti, gerakan pertama yang di lakukannya setelah 17 jam terakhir, menarik selimut tebal dan membawa selimut itu membungkus tubuh gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Hah." Desahan nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan uap-uap yang keluar dari bibir seksi namja tampan itu. Mata setajam elang itu terpejam ragu, menatap gadis cantik dihadapannya dengan pandangan kelam. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang bergerak mendekati hidung mancungnya, membawa tangan itu melekat disana.

Aromanya.

Hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh gadis cantik itu membuatnya gila.

Aromanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menajamkan pandangannya saat mendapati gerakan di balik selimut walau tak dapat di lihat oleh mata biasa. Kyuhyun tahu gadis di dalam selimut itu sudah bangun. Dan kyuhyun benar.

Sungmin mendesah, memegang ujung selimut yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya mengejang ketika menyadari bahwa pria asing yang dapat di rasakannya tengah menatapnya itu telah membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Yah, tidak seluruhnya. Tapi hanya menyisahkan pakaian dalamnya yang berenda. Dan itu membuatnya malu walau dia tahu itu untuk membuatnya nyaman ketika tidur.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Jadi buka matamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengerutkan keningnya mendapati tangan mungil itu bergerak pelan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Pura-pura tidur untuk mengelabuinya?

Kyuhyun melangkah maju, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dengan sentai mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat di atas bibir mungil yang terkatup rapat di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Jika kau pura-pura, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu kita." Dan seringaian tampan yang melekat sempurna di bibir yang tertarik setelah berhasil melepas kecupan –manis- dari bibir Sungmin itu terbentuk indah.

Sungmin mengeram, semakin menekan wajah cantiknya ke bantal empuk yang di tidurinya. Semakin membuat sosok tampan itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Dimana aku? Dan siapa kau?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu kalau kau masih menutup matamu dan betah dengan tidur pura-puramu."

Sungmin mendengus, menggerakkan kepalanya dengan ragu dan mengarahkan tepat di hadapan wajah tampan itu, wajah tampan yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang ada tepat di hadapan wajah cantik Sungmin yang merona.

Kau terbangun dengan sesosok malaikat yang mempesona ada tepat di hadapanmu. Di depan matamu dengan sebuah seringain manis.

"Siapa kau?"

Sungmin berujar gugup, menahan suaranya yang kembali ingin bergetar. Bukan karena takut, bukan karena gugup, lebih tepatnya karena jantungnya yang terlebih dulu berdetak tidak normal.

Oh ayolah, namja tampan itu membangunkannya dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

Kecupan manis?

Oh tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan keadaan begini."

Kyuhyun mendesah, melangkah mundur dan kembali ke posisinya seperti 17 jam yang lalu. Posisi yang aman dan membuatnya jantungnya berdetak normal.

Berdetak normal?

Bahkan dengan jarak 1 Km pun Kyuhyun masih dapat mencium aroma yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Membuatnya gila dan fikiran terakhir yang ada dalam benaknya adalah mendaratkan taringnya tepat di leher mulus gadis manis di hadapannya.

Gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata tertutup.

Oh. Musibah.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu?"

"Jika aku terus menutup mata. Aku bisa berpura-pura bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan kau harus segera menghilang dari hadapanku."

"Oh gadis bodoh." Kyuhyun lantas mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sosok polos di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan tangan mungil yang bergerak menahan selimut yang sesekali terjatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh polos dengan tutupan 'sesuatu' yang berenda.

Sesuatu yang kembali membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh."

Kyuhyun terdiam, menarik nafasnya sulit saat mendapati bibir semerah delima di hadapannya tengah mengerucut dengan pose merajuk. Cobaan apa lagi ini?

Apa menjadikan gadis di hadapannya tawanan adalah sesuatu yang benar?

"Aku mungkin mimpi buruk." Kyuhyun berujar cepat, mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Tapi aku tidak akan menghilang dari hadapanmu."

Hening.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendapati sifat keras kepala gadis di hadapannya. Tetap memejamkan mata dengan tangannya yang menahan selimut.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali panas.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Tapi kau menculikku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, melangkah pasti dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. Di bibir mungil yang tengah mengerucut imut.

Omo.

Mata bening itu sontak terbuka, memperlihatkan raut terkejut yang luar biasa.

Namja tampan di hadapannya menciumnya 2 kali. 2 kali?

"Yak." Sungmin berteriak keras dengan mata melotot imut. "Hentikan."

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah mundur, bukan karena permintaan Sungmin. Percayalah, tidak ada yang dapat memerintah seorang Cho kyuhyun. Tidak satupun yang sanggup memerintah sang Anasso.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur untuk menghindar dan mencari tempat yang aman. Tempat yang menjauhkan fikiran bodohnya yang kembali ingin mendekat dan berbagis 'panas' dengan gadis yang bahkan baru di temuinya.

"Aku telah membawakan makanan dan minuman untukmu."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap sosok tampan itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Bukankah dia di culik?

Penculik apa yang menyiapkan tawanannya sebuah makanan enak dengan makanan sajian hotel bintang lima.

"Tidak." Sungmin berteriak kencang. Menggerakkan kepalanya membentuk sebuah gelengan hingga menciptakan sebuah gerakan indah dari rambutnya yang berkuncir kuda.

Dan aroma memabukkan itu kembali menyapanya.

Aroma mawar segar yang berbaur dengan wangi darah yang memabukkan. Wangi yang tidak pernah membuatnya segila ini. Wangi dari gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Jangan berteriak di hadapanku." Kyuhyun berujar ketus, mengontrol suaranya dengan nafasnya yang coba iya tahan.

"Kau ingin aku makan sebelum memperkosa dan memutilasikukan? Oh perhatian sekali."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap gadis cantik itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Imajinasimu benar-benar menakutkan."

"Aku tidak berimajinasi. Kau memang berniat melakukan itu kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau terlalu manis untuk di perlakukan seperti itu."

Oh. Sungmin mengerjap polos, menggelengkan wajahnya saat pipinya kembai terasa panas. Memalukan.

"Berhenti menggelengkan wajahmu dan segera habiskan makananmu. Kita harus segera berbicara."

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan penculik."

"Aku bukan penculik."

"Tapi kau memang menculikku."

"Oh. Aku tarik kembali ucapanku yang menyebut manis. Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Sungmin mengerucut imut. Menatap makanan 'wah' itu dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"Aku kelaparan, tapi aku tidak akan memakannya."

"Aish. Itu tidak akan membahayakanmu Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin mengerjap polos. "Kau tahu namaku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aish. Maka dari itu kita harus bicara." Sebuah desahan gusar keluar dari bibir tebal namja tampan bermarga Cho itu. "Segera habiskan makananmu agar kita bisa berbicara."

"Aku tidak makan daging. Aku vegetarian."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Sudah beratus tahun di habiskan hidupnya untuk berlatih sifat manusia yang namanya sabar. Namun dalam waktu sehari kesabarannya sudah porak-poranda hanya karena sosok mungil di hadapannya. Sosok yang sesekali mengerjap polos.

Oh. Wajah yang menipu.

Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh, mendekati pintu kamar dan mendapati salah satu **Raven** setianya tengah berjaga disana. "Tolong bawakan Miss Lee makanan vegetarian."

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban perintahnya, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan berbalik kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Tempat tidur dengan sesosok gadis yang tengah menahan selimut yang hampir melorot.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Dia benci harus mengatakan ini. Tapi dia senang bisa melihat tubuh polos gadis cantik itu tanpa terbungkus selimut.

"Dimana aku?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, mengontrol fikiran gilanya dan menatap langsung mata bening di hadapannya. Mata bening yang terkesan polos.

"Di sebuah estat kecil di utara kota."

Bibir mungil itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah bibir dengan pose berfikir. Musibah baru.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap intens gadis cantik di hadapannya. Yah`, walau menyebalkan harus di akui bahwa gadis di hadapannya benar-benar cantik.

Mata sebening permata yang terlihat begitu polos.

Sepasang alis dan bulu mata yang seolah tercipta dengan begitu sempurnanya.

Hidung bangir yang melekat tepat di sela-sela sepasang pipi chubby yang mulus tanpa noda.

Dan yang terakhir bibir shape berbentuk M yang terkadang mengerucut sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Dan itu sebuah godaan besar.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang semalam?"

Sungmin mengerjp imut, mengangkat tangannya dan membawa tangan mungil itu mendekati alisnya. Mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan gerakan pelan.

Mengabaikan selimutnya yang sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan perut putihnya yang polos.

Oh.

"Yang aku ingat-" Sungmin mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerjapan pelan. "Aku bekerja di bar. Ada 3 orang asing yang menghampiriku dan memaksaku untuk berbicara. Lalu aku kabur, dan aku pingsan."

"Tidak ada yang membahayakan."

"Mudah untukmu berkata seperti itu." Sungmin mendengus. "Tapi aku yang merasakannya. Dan aku yang di kejar."

"Oke." Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya yang seolah terkunci untuk menatap perut polos di hadapannya. Mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati gorden jendela bergerak sesuai hembusan angin. "Apa yang di cari pria itu darimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka hanya ingin mengajakku berbicara."

"Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Yak. Jangan berteriak." Kyuhyun mendengus, menatap sebal sosok manis di hadapannya. Tubuhnya memang mungil. Tapi suaranya itu loh.

"Kau kenal mereka? Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut. Ekspresi yang kembai membuat otaknya sulit untuk berfikir.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa mereka mencarimu?"

"Tidak."

Terlalu jujur.

Terlalu santai.

Dan tidak takut.

Kyuhyun mendesah heran, bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti ini.

"Mereka pasti punya alasan kenapa mereka mencarimu. Aku fikir, kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Jangan mengancamku karena aku tidak takut denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan kembali setelah kau membawa makananku."

Oh.

Sang Anasso di perintahkan oleh tawanannya?

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Mengontrol nafasnya saat mendapati bagaimana menyebalkannya gadis manis di hadapannya.

Sangat menyebalkan, semenyebalkan dirinya yang begitu menginginkan gadis itu berakhir satu ranjang dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Sungmin eonni?"

Henry menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sesosok gadis mungil dengan sebuah kalung panjang berbandul salib.

"Ryeowook-ah. Kau disini?"

Sosok manis yang di panggil Ryeowook itu mengangguk. Melangkah cepat dan mendekati gadis cantik dengan pipi seputih salju.

"Henry-ah. Dimana Sungmin eonni? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada jadwal lembur?"

Henry mengangguk ragu. Menarik tangan yang mulai dingin itu dan membawanya mendekati sebuah lemari minuman. Memasukkan beberapa koin dan membeli kopi panas.

"Ada yang harus aku ceritakan. Tapi kau berjanji padaku kau tidak akan berteriak arra?"

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung sebelum menganggukkan wajahnya ragu. Menerima uluran kopi dan mengikuti gadis yang tak kalah mungil darinya mendekati halte bus yang dalam keadaan sepi.

"Kemana Sungmin eonni Henry-ah? Bukankah dia satu sift denganmu malam ini?"

Henry mengangguk. Menyesap kopi panas di tangannya sebelum menatap gadis cantik itu ragu. "Dia menghilang~"

"Dia menghilang. Mwo? Sungmin eonni menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Henry mendesah. Menatap gadis yang kini tengah menatap panik ke arahnya. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak panik. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk kau menahan teriakanmu."

"Tentu saja aku berteriak bodoh. Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak jika kau mengatakan bahwa Eonniku menghilang. Bagaimana bisa hah?"

Henry mendesah, menatap wajah cantik itu dengan pandangan menyesal. "Tadi ada sekelompok orang yang datang dan bertemu dengan Sungmin eonni. Lalu setelah itu-" Henry mendesah, menatap panik saat gadis manis di sampingnya sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Seetelah itu tidak melihat Sungmin eonni lagi. Mianhae~"

"Mak-sudmu Sungmin eonni di culik?"

Henry menggeleng lirih. "Mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin eonni."

Ryeowook mendesah. Mengusap hidungnya yang terasa perih dengan air matanya yang semakin deras menetes. "Hiks~, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Henry mengangguk ragu. "Aku yakin Sungmin eonni baik-baik saja. Kau, apa tidal lebih baik tinggal denganku saja. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak sendiri di apartemen."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Memberikan senyum kecilnya. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik henry-ah. Aku akan menunggu Sungmin eonni dirumah saja."

Henry mendesah sesal. Menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan menyesal. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kau mau pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pulanglah dan beristirahatlah Henry-ah. Juga jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya saat di rasanya air matanya juga ingin ikut menetes. Melangkah mendekat dan memeluk gadis itu erat. "Aku akan membantumu mencari Sungmin eonni. Aku mohon selalu hubungi aku bila terjadi apa-apa."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kembali melangkah duduk dan melambaikan tangannya. Membiarkan sosok Henry melangkah walau enggan.

"Bukankah hiks udah aku katakan jangan pergi." Ryeowook mendesah, mengusap kasar air matanya dan mendongak menatap langit dengan saljunya yang semakin deras. "Hiks~, bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk berangkat bekerja eonni. Kenapa kau tetap nekat hah? Hiks."

"Kau dimana? Dimana aku harus mencarimu?"

Tetesan air mata itu jatuh perlahan, menyentuh tanah yang sudah tertutupi salju. Menyisahkan tumpukan salju disana.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu ada orang yang tengah memperhatikan aku."

Ryeowook mendesah, mengusap air matanya dengan baju hangat yang di pakainya. Menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati sesosok namja mendekatinya. Sesosok namja dengan jas merah marun mahalnya tanpa terbungkus sebuah syal ataupun pelindung dingin lainnya.

"Kau tahu keberadaanku?"

Suara serak yang terdengar seksi itu bertanya santai, namun terdengar nada tak percaya dan kagum disana.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak aku bertemu dengan temanku. Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, membuat kedua pipinya tertarik hingga menyisahkan mata sipitnya yang terlihat semakin sipit.

"Aku Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Dan kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Kau mengikutiku tapi kau tidak mengetahui namaku? Apa maumu?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Semakin melangkah mendekati gadis mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan was-was.

"Aku hanya sedang menjalankan tugas untuk mengawasimu. Jadi kau bisa menganggapku orang yang tidak bermaksud jahat."

Ryeowook terdiam, menatap sosok yang bisa terbilang sangat tampan itu dengan kening yang mengkerut bingung. Menatap rambut hitam yang terbilang tebal dan membungkus wajahnya yang terkesan mungil. Bibir merahnya yang tipis lagi-lagi tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak memaksa kau percaya."

Kerutan di kening gadis cantik bernama Ryeowook itu semakin terlihat jelas. Matanya memicing menatap namja di hadapannya. Namja yang tidak terlihat kedinginan sama sekali. Bahkan tubuhnya yang terbilang sudah memakai jaket tebal saja masih merasa kedinginan.

"Aku akan pergi dan jangan mengikutiku."

Yesung mengangguk santai. "Aku tidak akan mengikutimu karena aku akan tetap tahu kau berada dimana dalam hitungan detik."

"Geotjimal."

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Melangkah mendekat dan menarik tangan mungil itu dengan gerakan cepat.

"Biasakan keluar dengan menggunakan sapu tangan jika kau tak tahan dingin."

Ryeowook terdiam. Menatap gugup tangannya yang kini tengah di genggam tangan mungil sosok bernama Yesung itu. Terdiam tanpa bisa berteriak.

"Kau mau pulang atau ke gereja?"

"Ka-au tahu darimana?"

Lagi-lagi bibir tipis itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Tinggal jawab pertanyaanku **Mignan**~"

Ryeowook terdiam, menahan nafasnya saat pipinya di rasa memanas karena gugup. **Mignan?**

Dia mengatakan Mignan yang berarti Manis?

"Kau memang manis."

Ryeowook mengerjap, mendongakkan wajah cantiknya dan mendapati senyum lembut kembali tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

"Jadi? Pulang ke apartemenmu atau ke gereja?"

Ryeowook mendesah, membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya dan kembali menatap tangannya yang masih di genggam, mengirimkan rasa hangat hingga ke relung hatinya.

Oh.

"Aa-ku ingin ke Gereja."

Yesung mengangguk. Melepas genggaman tangan itu dan mengacak rambut panjang itu lembut.

"Kajja. Aku akan mengantarmu~"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Entah kenapa sifat waspada dan beraninya tadi. Sekarang dia benar-benar luluh dan merasa nyaman saat tangan itu menggenggamnya dan membawanya dalam langkah ringan.

"**Mignan**~"

"Nde?" Ryeowook mendesah gugup, menahan pipinya yang terasa semakin panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Eonnimu baik-baik saja dan dia aman bersama Klanku. Jadi jangan khawatirkan dia."

Ryeowook terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok tampan itu dengan 1 juta pertanyaan yang bersarang di dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lapar."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak ingin makan."

"Yak." Sungmin berteriak kesal. "Setidak beri aku asupan gizi sebelum kau membunuhku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan pernah membunuhmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aish sudahlah. Tunggu saja, karena **Raven** ku pasti kesulitan mencari Vegetarian pesanan anehmu itu."

"**Raven**? Siapa mereka?"

"Orang yang selalu berada di sampingku untuk melindungiku."

"Memang kau siapa harus di lindungi? Dan kenapa mereka mau melindungimu? Apa kau menggaji mereka?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Yeoja di hadapannya benar-benar terlewat banyak bertanya. Dengan segala gerakan bibirnya yang membuat panas.

"Aku Sang Anasso. Dan mereka seperti Pengawal pribadi yang siap melindungiku. Mereka siap mati untuk melindungiku dan sekarang bertambah denganmu."

"Melindungmi dan aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau tawananku. Karena apa lagi?"

Sungmin mengerucut sebal. Memutar bola matanya bosan saat namja yang kelewat tampan di hadapannya kembali bersikap sinis.

Oh. Dia sudah bosan dengan segala sifat Arogan dan Sombong yang di miliki namja di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kembali bertanya dan kali ini aku menuntut jawaban. Kenapa aku di culik?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak kenal takut. Namun bodohnya dia semakin tertarik dengan sifat keras kepala yang di miliki Sungmin.

"Karena aku harus tahu apa yang di inginkan **mereka** darimu."

"Mereka? Siapa mereka? Agen FBI? CIA? Atau pembunuh bayaran?"

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. "Sudah aku katakan kau bukan berada di cerita dengan genre Adventure. Kenapa fikiranmu terlalu mendramatisi hah?"

"Aish. Tinggal jawab saja siapa **mereka** yang kau maksud?"

"Mereka adalah kaum **Were**."

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa?

Kyuhyun menatap gadis cantik itu tak mengerti. Jawaban apa itu? Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin berteriak itu Gila atau konyol, atau tidak masuk akal. Atau hal-hal yang biasanya di lakukan oleh manusia pada umumnya.

Namun kenapa Sungmin malah menjawab Kenapa?

"Mereka, Kaum **Were** menginginkanmu."

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. "Itu yang membuatku gila. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa mereka menginginkanmu."

"Jadi kau menculikku untuk kau serahkan kepada kaum-kaum yang kau sebut **Were** itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai. Mengabaikan wajah kecewa yang terpatri sejenak di wajah manis itu.

"Iya."

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa kau tega menyerahkan aku pada kaum-kaum Were tidak jelas itu. Apa kau tega melihat aku dibunuh. Di mutilasi. Dan di buang untuk sesembahan. Apa kau tega?"

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar penuh dengan fikiran ajaib.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Toh Ketua sialan itu juga menginginkanmu hidup-hidup. Jadi aku pastikan apa yang kau sebutkan tidak akan terjadi."

"Apa kau akan mengajak negosiasi laki-laki menyebalkan bernama Siwon itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap mata bening itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mengenal Siwon?"

Sungmin mengangguk acuh. "Laki-laki menyebalkan itu yang kemarin memaksaku untuk berbicara. Dan sekali lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan."

"Kau mau tahu siapa mereka?"

Sungmin mengangguk acuh.

"Siwon. Pemimpin kaum **Were** yang kini menganggu kelangsungan hidup para **Iblis**."

"Iblis? Apa kau termaksud salah satu dari kaum Iblis?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menatap ekspresi santai dari wajah manis Sungmin.

Apa benar gadis ini sama sekali tidak takut?

"Lalu kau termaksud dari kaum apa?"

"Vampire."

Sungmin mengerjap. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik.

Ingat Tertarik. Bukan Takut.

"Benarkah? Apa kehebatannya?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. Melangkah mendekati meja dan menarik sebuah pisau apel dari sana.

"Kami lebih kuat dan tak mengenal rasa sakit."

Sungmin mengangguk, bertopang dagu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya melepas kemeja biru yang kenakannya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang terbentu dengan indah.

"Kami lebih cepat sembuh dari pada iblis lainnya dari luka seperti ini."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Meringis saat mendapati namja tampan itu mendaratkan pisau tajam itu dengan santai ke dadanya. Menariknya hingga membentuk sebuah sobekan dalam dengan darah hitam yang mengalir.

"Kau takut?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau melukai tubuhmu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Kyuhyun sontak mengangguk. Bergerak cepat dan kini berpindah tepat disisi Sungmin. Mendaratkan ciuman manis di bahu polos Sungmin sebelum kembali bergerak ke posisinya semula.

"Dan kami lebih cepat."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sangat cepat untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Meletakkan pisau itu kembali dan menatap gadis cantik itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan layaknya manusia."

Sungmin terkekeh. Menyeret selimut itu untuk mengikuti langkah panjangnya dan melangkah mendekati sosok tampan itu. Berdiri tepat di hadapan namja tampan itu.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dan siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya, menatap betapa irotisnya Sungmin berdiri di depannya kini. "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nah Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Melepas sebelah tangannya dan membiarkan tangan mungilnya menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. Dada dengan sebuah detakan jantung disana.

Kyuhyun mengeram. Menahan tangan Sungmin yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau terlalu berani Angel~"

Sungmin terkekeh. Memajukan wajahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman kilat di dada dengan kemeja yang belum terkancing itu.

"Aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak jauh berbeda denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap punggung polos Sungmin yang menjauh dengan enggan. Walau dia gemetar jika Sungmin berada di dekatnya. Namun dia lebih tidak suka jika gadis manis itu menjauh darinya.

Bukan karena Sungmin tawanannya.

Bukan kerana itu.

"Lihatlah~"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, tak mampu menyembunyikan raut kagetnya saat dengan santainya gadis manis itu melukai tangannya dengan pisau yang kenakannya tadi.

"Kau-"

Sungmin tersenyum. Menggoyangkan jarinya hingga tetesan darah itu jatuh perlahan sebelum mengering. Mengering dengan cepatnya yang jauh dari kata normal untuk manusia.

"Mwo?"

Sungmin meringis. "Yah. Aku juga sepertimu, aku bisa sembuh dari luka dengan sangat cepat dari manusia dan aku lebih kuat dari manusia. Dan itu alasannya aku selalu keluar dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan lainnya sejak kecil hingga aku berumur 17 tahun."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Membenci mata sendu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Panti asuhan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang. "Aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Karena keanehanku ini aku selalu di pindahkan dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan lainnya. Aku benci dengan keanehan yang aku miliki. Aku ingin normal namun nyatanya aku tidak normal."

Kyuhyun mengeram, menahan hasratnya untuk mencium bibir mungilnya yang bergerak dengan begitu imutnya. Melangkah mendekati sosok cantik itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak aneh Angel. Dan aku rasa kau memiliki darah iblis."

"Iblis?" Sungmin mendesah. "Aku Iblis dari kaum apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi. "Aku muak karena aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun dari tubuhmu. Tapi aku yakin kau memiliki darah iblis."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa darahku begitu menggodamu?"

"Ya. Dan sangat Tuhan."

Sungmin kembali terkekeh. "Oh. Aku senang berhasil membuat Sang Anasso terganggu."

"Yah itu buruk."

Kyuhyun melangkah bangun, menatap tajam pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim?"

Sosok yang di panggil Kim itu mendengus. Membungkuk walau enggan,

"Aku mengantar pesanan tawananmu Cho. Jadi menyingkirlah."

Kyuhyun mengeram, menatap **Georgyle** di hadapannya dengan padangan tajam. Saah satu iblis selain Were dan Vampire.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk ke rumahku?"

"Rumahmu?" **Georgyle** itu terekeh. "Ini rumah Donghae kau ingat. Dan aku di perintahkan oleh Eunhyuk untuk menemani tawananmu."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh kau."

"Tapi aku rasa di membutuhkan aku."

Kyuhyun mendengus, menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menatap Jungmo. Kim Jungmo sang **georgyle** dengan senyuman manis.

"Senang bertemu dengan Chara. Kau sungguh terlihat sangat manis dari aslinya."

Sungmin terkekeh. Balas tersenyum dan membiarkan namja tampan dengan sebuah sayap melekat di punggungnya itu mencium tangannya.

Tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang tengah meradang. Apalagi senyum manis Sungmin yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Ah sepertinya kita memiliki Sang Anasso yang tak memiliki sopan santun. Jadi izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Jungmo. Kim Jungmo dari Klan **Georgyle**."

Sungmin mengangguk. Balas tersenyum manis. "Lee Sungmin. Dan kaum apa itu Jungmo-ya?"

"Kami sebangsa peri yang terkadang mengabdi kepada para Vampire. Tapi aku tidak mengabdi untuk vampire menyebalkan itu." Kyuhyun mendengus, mengabaikan cekikan Sungmin. "Dan aku mengabdi untuk Eunhyuk. Pasangan Donghae."

"Eunhyuk?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Menatap georgyle tampan itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Arasseo." Jungmo mencibir malas, cukup merasakan aura hitam kini menyelimuti Kyuhyun. "Aku membawakanmu Makanan Chara. Silahkan di nikmati."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terimah kasih. Kau manis sekali Jungmo-ya."

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. Menatap **georgyle** itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi aku akan sering mengunjungimu Chara. Bersabarlah berada di samping Vampire dingin sepertinya."

Sungmin terkekeh dan mengangguk. Menatap punggung yang menjauh itu.

"Dan **Revan Kim** mu sudah menjalankan tugas Cho. Aku rasa dia menikmati tugasnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Hampir membanting Georgyle menyebalkan itu sebelum pintu itu tertutup. Membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan tanya tentang Revan Kim. Dia hanya salah satu dari kelima Revan yang bertugas menjagaku."

"Yang ingin aku tanyakan tugas apa yang kau berikan pada Revanmu?"

"Makanlah. Kau pasti kelaparan."

Sungmin mendengus. Namun menuruti keinginan namja tampan itu untuk makan.

Toh perutnya juga sangat lapar.

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

Hotel bobrok yang seolah tak terpakai itu kini di penuhi oleh segerombolan anjing. Bukan benar-benar anjing dalam artian harfiah.

Sosok tampan dengan jas elegannya kini tengah menatap jendela yang tak bergorden di hadapannya. Menatap padang luas dengan langit membentang di atasnya. Langit dengan salju yang berjatuhan.

Siwon melangkah anggun, mengabaikan terpaan angin yang menerbangkan jas mahalnya. Sangat kontras dengan lantai kamar hotel yang berantakan.

Foto-foto Sungmin yang bertebaran membuat namja tampan itu mendesah frustasi. Sedikit lagi mereka akan mendapatkan Sungmin. Namun karena kawanan Vampire menyebalkan itu dia harus kehilangan Sungmin tepat di depan matanya.

Namja tampan itu mendesah frustasi.

Siwon menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan tatapan memicing, dan benar saja. Pintu terbuka dan sesosok **Cur** melangkah masuk dengan anggun.

Walau hanya seorang **Cur**. Manusia Srigala yang berubah karena gigitan oleh Werewolf murni. Namun Cur yang kini berdiri di hadapan Siwon benar-benar sangat cantik. Tubuh tingginya yang berbentuk sempurna hanya di lapisi oleh jubah sutra tipis berwarna merah yang terbuka jelas di bagian kakinya yang terekpsos. Wajah orientalnya yang cantik memperlihatkan sebuah wajah cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang jatuh mulus di atas punggungnya.

Benar-benar seorang Cur yang sangat menggoda.

Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Yoona. Im Yoona. Cur ini memang terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat 'panas' ketika berada di atas tempat tidur. Namun untuk selalu bermain dengannya Siwon sudah bosan. Dia seorang Pureblood dengan darah murni. Pemimpin dan raja para Werewolf. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya di kuasai oleh seorang Cur.

"Jangan abaikan aku hanya karena seorang manusia."

Siwon mendesah bosan. Sungmin di bandingkan dengannya?

Jelas Cur sialan ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Dan Siwon mengeram muak saat dengan beraninya Cur cantik itu melepas tali sutra terakhirnya hingga memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya yang berlekuk indah.

Sangat menggairahkan tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Di saat dirinya panas karena Sungmin.

"Keluarlah atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu Im."

Yoona cukup tahu diri mendengar nada dingin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah melempar tatapan tajam untuk wajah polos yang tengah tersenyum manis itu, Yoona melangkah keluar.

"Ada apa lagi Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin melangkah masuk, mengabaikan Yoona yang melangkah keluar.

"Ratu meminta anda menghubunginya.

Siwon mendengus. Menerima uluran ponsel canggih itu sebelum mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Tidak. Dia berhasil kabur, tapi aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk melacaknya. Dia tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama. Dia akan kembali dan sebentar lagi akan ada bersama kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(TBC/END)~**

**.**

**.**

**Ootokhe? :D**

**Berhubung dika udah balas yang Login lewat PM. Sekarang dika balas yang gak Login** **:)**

**.**

**.**

**Cho** : Alhamdulillah makasih. Nih udah lanjut. Makasih Reviewnya^^

**Gyeomindo** : Alhamdulillah kalau suka. Nih udah di lanjut :)

**Kyufit0327** : hahaha anda benar :D. Gender Ming di sini masih di ragukan. Tapi chap ini sudah bisa nebak Ming itu apa enggak? #SenyumKambing

Makasih reveiwnya :D

**Catur** : hahaha gomawo reviewnya eonni.

Anni Ming kerjanya di Bar manusia. Bukan vampire. Hehe :D ini udah lanjut.

**Chikyumin** : ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya

**Fanie** : hahaha. Di chap ini udah di jawab. Yup :D

Ming yang imut bukan manusia.

**Hanna** : silahkan di baca.

Makasih reviewnya :D

**Siska Febriana KyumienEFL** : hahahaha.

Komentarmu selalu bikin eon nyengir gaje. #Gomawo

Eoh/

Kyuhyun pahlawan kemalaman

Kyuhyun kan vampire. Gak bisa keluar siang :P

Keke. Makasih reviewnya ya :D

**Ceicong** ; hahaha :D

Iya iya anda benar. Sungmin bukan spenuhnya manusia.

Nih udah update petir kan :p

**Kim Rae Soo** : tau aja ada kyumin momen nongol :p

Nah moment yang di suka yang mana?

Jangan bilang enggak ya.

**Onchakyu** : hah jadi malu U.u

Maksih reviewnya.

Iya bahaya kalau Kyu jatuh cinta, :D

**Phantom0306** : sudah di lanjut :)

Makasih reviewnya.

**Kyujeje** : hahaha dugaan anda sepertinya mendekati :D

Yup. Bilang sama epil itu, waspada kalau nyulik ming mah bahaya.

**Yui** : hehehe bukan dari Embrcae the darkness. Judulnya emang iya, tpi ceritanya terinspirasi dari Darkness Everasting chingu :)

**Keyesungmin** : hahaha :D. Kyu sama won mah jangan di tanya lagi eon. Mreka vampire + were yang paling tampan :D

Makasih reveiwnya ya.

**Mita sarang-Min** : hihihi :D

Baca komenanmu jadi melek chingu. Liat jam udah hampir jam 2 pagi. Tapi komentarmu cettar membahana petir jadi semangat lagi buat update. Gomawo :D

Tenang aja. Kyu sama Min bakal aman.

Dan siwon juga bakal aman.

Tapi kalau ada perubahan angkat tangan ya #senyumkambing'

Review lagi oke :D

**Noname** : ini udah lanjut :D

**Zaara Evilkyu** : hehehe makasih udah suka.

Selamat baca. And selamat reveiw :D

**Hah~. Gak nyangka Dika bisa Update petir tanpa memperdulikan badai. Gimana? Hasilnya memuaskan enggak? #todonginKambing :D**

**Jujur aja Dika lagi semangat banget buat ngetik. And paling nyengir and malu pas ngetik adegan Ming godain Kyu. Eh :D**

**Merasa panas sendiri saya. Nah kalian?**

**Oke. Sudah malem banget. Tugas kuliah menanti :)**

**Jujur agak sedih. Yang ngeliat ini FF hampir 1.000 orang. Gk tau deh itu orang semua atau ada makhluk lainnya#Plak**

**Tapi tetap semangat kata salah satu chingu :D**

**Jadi Dika tunggu reveiwnya ya~**


	3. Embrace The Darkness Mozaik 3

**Embrace The Darkness**

**.**

** M5Allrisesilver**

**.**

**Genre : Romances, Fantasy, Adventure, and little Drama.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun belong to the Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Warning :**

**This is Vampire story. Terinspirasi dari novel terkenal karya ****Alexandra Ivy**** dengan judul yang hampir sama. Novel Vampire yang bikin Dika gregetan buat bikin dengan Genre yang sama. Namun dika ubah dengan kekurangan Dika yang tak layak. GS This Is GS. TYPO(s), Berantakan, Hancur, Membosankan, Alur keteteran, OOC, But Dika harap kalian suka :))**

**.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 3~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka Sang Anasso kembali menemuiku."

Kyuhyun mendengus, melangkah mendekati namja tampan yang tengah bersantai dengan segelas cairan pekat di hadapannya. Dari jauh Kyuhyun juga sudah tahu gelas itu segelas darah.

"Kenapa ada Jungmo di rumahku?"

"Rumahmu?" Donghae terkekeh, mengabaikan tatapan dingin di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, melangkah dan menyerahkan segelas darah yang tersimpan rapi di kulkas kecil yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau jadi semakin sensitif hah?"

"**Georgyle** menyebalkan itu belum apa-apa sudah membuat tanganku gatal untuk membunuh."

Donghae menggeleng santai, menatap segelas darah yang sama sekali belum di sentuh namja tampan bermarga Cho yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau Eunhyuk akan membunuhmu."

"Dia tidak mungkin tega membunuhku."

"Jangan katakan itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang hampir menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kenapa? Kau taku Eunhyuk-"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu." Donghae mendengus, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak peduli kau Sang Anasso Kyu, tapi jika sudah berkaitan dengan Eunhyuk kau tahu aku begitu sensitif kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggerakkan tangannya dan membawa segelas darah itu mendekati bibirnya. Membiarkan cairan kental itu turun melalui kerongkongannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, dan seharusnya kau juga tahu Eunhyuk sudah menjadi pasangan abadimu. Itu artinya apa yang kau khawatirkan tidak mungkin terjadi"

"Huh." Donghae mendengus, kembali meneguk cairan kental berwarna merah itu hingga tandas. "Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian dimana kita hampir saling membunuh untuk memperebutkan Eunhyuk, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendesah jengah. "Sudah aku katakan lupakan itu. Eunhyuk sudah menjadi pasangan abadimu, dan itu artinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa merebutnya darimu. Dan aku juga tidak berniat merebutnya~"

"Benarkah? Kau melupakan wanita pertamamu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. Entah kenapa dia hanya bisa mencibir dan kembali meneguk cairan kental di gelas tingginya hingga tandas seperti nasib gelas Donghae sebelumnya. "Kau ingin aku kembali mendekati Eunhyuk, begitu Hae?"

"Yak! Jangan coba-coba Cho."

"Aku tidak akan mencobanya jika kau tak memancingku. Sudah aku bilang lupakan itu, dan aku menyesal hampir merebut Eunhyuk darimu dulu."

Donghae mendengus. Melangkah duduk tepat di samping namja tampan itu. Namja tampan dengan surai ikalnya yang mempesona.

"Omong-omong soal wanita. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Apa dia semanis yang ada di foto?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan dia lebih manis dari Eunhyuk-mu."

"Oh." Donghae mengerjap polos, tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sebelumnya ingin menggoda namja tampan bermarga Cho itu. "Ka-au menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Dan Donghae bersumpah dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat frustasi.

Secepat itukah Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin?

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh." Donghae semakin melongo, menatap sosok tampan itu dengan tatapan benar-benar tidak percaya. "Jangan katakan IQ mu yang di atas rata-rata itu berkurang hanya karena Sungmin berada di rumahmu 1 malam Kyu."

"Mungkin saja Hyung."

Hyung?

Donghae tak salah dengar? Iblis berwajah tampan itu memanggilnya Hyung?

Hyung? Panggilan yang bahkan sudah hampir 7 abad tidak pernah di dengar oleh Donghae.

Ck- Donghae berlebihan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun berujar cepat, menatap namja tampan bermarga Lee itu dengan tatapan begitu serius. "Tapi aku tidak pernah begitu tertarik dengan darah seseorang seperti aku tertarik dengan Darah Sungmin, hyung."

Donghae mengerjap polos, benar-benar menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa sebelum memasuki ruangannya Kyuhyun terbentur batu karang?

Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun terbentur karang di Hotel mewah miliknya ini. Hotel dengan 37 lantai dan 1037 kamar.

"Apa kau sudah menidurinya?"

Loading process...

"Mwo? Kau gila. Aku tidak mungkin menidurinya."

"Benarkah? Kau sanggup menahan godaan menawan seorang gadis yang katamu memiliki darah yang begitu menggoda. Kau sanggup?" Donghae kembali mencibir. "Aku saja tidak akan memperbolehkan Eunhyuk keluar kamar jika melihatnya selepas mandi dengan rambutnya yang terurai karena basah. Oh membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin terbang dan mengurung Eunhyuk lagi."

"Jauhkan otak mesummu dari indra pendengaranku Lee Donghae."

"Ck kembali tak sopan rupanya." Donghae melangkah santai, membuka pintu berdaunkan kaca transparan dan melangkah keluar. Membiarkan angin dingin di bulan desember menerobos memasuki kantor mewahnya yang tepat berada di hadapan kota Seoul yang membentang. Begitu indah dengan cahaya lampu dari kota Seoul di bawah sana. "Jika kau menyukai Sungmin, aku sarankan kau mendekatinya sebelum orang lain mendapatkannya. Sejujurnya dia begitu pantas berdiri di sampingmu dan menjadi ratu dari segala kaum Iblis."

"Iblis?" Kyuhyun mengerjap, ikut melangkah keluar dan mendekati balkon dengan sosok Donghae yang terlebih dulu berdiri disana. Menjulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan butiran salju mendarat disana. Di tangannya yang putih seputih salju. "Omong-omong soal iblis. Ada yang ingin aku sampai padamu Hae."

"Hae? Terdengar lebih nyaman saat kau memanggilku Hyung."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Hyung. Salahkan kekhilafanku yang tadi."

"Huh. Kau tetap Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan membosankan. Jadi katakan apa yang ingin katakan?"

"Sungmin-" Kyuhyun mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu intens. "Dia memiliki darah iblis."

"Kau bohong. Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis dia memiliki darah iblis."

"Jangan memujinya." Kyuhyun mendesis, mengabaikan wajah kaget Donghae. "Dan apa salahnya dengan darah iblis? Toh Eunhyuk juga separuh manusia dan iblis. Menurutmu apa pantas Eunhyuk yang secantik itu menjadi Iblis?"

"Jangan puji Pasanganku Cho."

"Baik. Dan jangan puji Sungmin di hadapanku."

"Apa salahnya? Eunhyuk pasanganku jadi wajar jika aku tidak suka kau memujinya, apalagi kau mantan kekasihnya."

"Yak!" Kyuhyun sontak berteriak, menatap namja tampan itu dengan bibir mendelik gemas. "Sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan merebut Eunhyuk darimu Lee."

"Baik. Jika begitu jangan pernah memuji Eunhyuk apalagi mendekati Eunhyuk di depanku."

"Oke Oke. Kau puas Lee?" Kyuhyun mengangguk jengah. "Dan sebaikya kau juga jangan memuji Sungmin di hadapanku."

"Kenapa?" Donghae menyeringai tipis. "Sungmin bukan kekasihmu. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku memujinya?"

"Jangan memujinya."

Oke. Donghae cukup tahu diri untuk tidak kembali menggoda Kyuhyun. Aura hitam yang seolah melingkupi sang Anasso itu cukup membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Jadikan dia pasanganmu maka kau berhak melarangku dan orang lain menyentuhnya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan nasehatmu." Kyuhyun berbalik, hendak melangkah masuk sebelum suara Donghae kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Iblis golongan apa dia?"

Kyuhyun –kembali- menggeleng frustasi. Menatap namja tampan itu intens. "Aku Vampire Hae, aku Sang Anasso dari semua kaum iblis yang ada di dunia. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendeteksi darah apa yang ada dalam tubuh Sungmin. Aish, ini benar-benar membuatku gila."

"Kau bukan tidak bisa mendeteksi. Tapi hasratmu untuk meniduri Sungmin mengalahkan fungsi indra penciumanmu. Dan aku rasa itu masuk akal."

Kyuhyun mendelik pelan. Menatap sosok Donghae dengan tatapan kelamnya. "Apa kau bahagia bersama Eunhyuk?"

Donghae mengangguk sangsi. "Kau tidak ingin merebut Eunhyuk kan?"

"Yak! Aish. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan merebut Eunhyuk. Jadi katakan apa kau bahagia?"

Donghae terkekeh, menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menatap salju yang jatuh perlahan dan terkadang menyentuh tangannya yang menggantung di udara.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Hidupmu terasa sempurna menjadi seorang laki-laki jika ada sesosok wanita di sampingmu. Wanita yang menyayangimu dan bersedia berkorban untukmu, sama besar dengan kesediaan kita untuk berkorban demi melindunginya."

"Jangan bersajak di hadapanku."

"Aku tidak bersajak." Donghae menggeleng pasti. Menatap mata tajam yang terlihat ragu itu dengan tatapan intens. "Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya. Kau harus menaklukannya sebelum kaum Were mendapatkannya. Kau tahu kan, kau menculik Sungmin karena kaum Were menginginkannya."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Jika Siwon mau menuruti segala kemauan dan perjanjian yang aku buat. Maka aku harus melepas Sungmin untuk mereka. Jadi lebih baik Sungmin tidak terikat denganku."

"Kau Gila. Aku tidak akan mau melepas yeoja yang aku sukai ke kandang singa jika dia aman di kandang macan."

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Aku Sang Anasso. Aku harus menegakkan keadilan dan mengesampingkan segala egoku demi menyelamatkan ras iblis."

"Huh." Donghae mendengus, melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pundak Kyuhyun. Memenjarakan mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku akan membiarkan diriku mati jika aku harus meindungi Eunhyuk. Jadi aku tidak peduli dengan kaum Were apalagi perjanjian gila itu jika aku bisa menyelamatkan dan memastikan Eunhyuk aman bersamaku."

"Eunhyuk pasangan abadimu Hyung. Dan Sungmin-"

"Jadikan dia pasangan abadimu juga bodoh."

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap punggung Donghae yang melangkah mendekati pintu dengan kaca transparan.

"Dan kau akan menyesal mengabaikan Sungmin di tengah musim salju seperti ini. Berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang di udara sedingin ini akan membuatmu menyadari betapa kau membutuhkan Sungmin."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan jantung yang bergemuruh.

Perkataaan Donghae.

Perkataan gila namja tampan itu sukses mengacaukan fikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menangis? Ada apa Wookie-ya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lirih. Mendongakkan wajah polosnya dan menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan kerjapan lemah. "Sungmin hyung menghilang~"

Jaejoong terdiam. Menatap gadis manis yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu dengan padangan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Hilang bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terisak. Menatap mata Doe Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya yang terbayangi liquid air mata. "Mimpimu menjadi kenyataan~"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mimpi Wookie. Tidak ada."

"Jangan menyangkalnya Eonni." Suara lirih itu terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan air mata itu ke atas pipi chubby Ryeowook. Mendongakkan wajah cantiknya dan menatap gadis yang tak kalah cantik darinya itu dengan tatapan intens. "Dalam mimpimu, apa Sungmin eonni baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ini tidak hubungannya dengan itu Wooki-ya. Kau tahu bahwa aku memang sering mimpi tidak jelas kan."

"Aku tahu, dan yang aku tahu mimpimu selalu menjadi kenyataan."

Jaejoong terdiam, menatap gadis manis yang masih mengenakan mantal hangat dengan butiran salju yang menempel itu dengan kerjapan lemah. "Dia baik-baik saja asal tidak salah memilih."

Ryeowook mengerjap pelan. "Tidak salah memiih apa Eonni?"

"Dia di perebutkan dua klan besar. Dan klan itu bukan manusia."

"Jangan bercanda~" Ryeowook mendesis pelan, menatap patung dengan sebuah salib disana. "Mana ada yang seperti itu eonni."

"Teruslah menyangkal Kim Ryeowook." Jaejoong mendesis. Menutup gorden jendela kamarnya sebelum kembali mendekati Ryeowook, mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis manis itu. "Teruslah menyangkal bahwa kau juga berbeda dari manusia biasa. Tidak pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa kau bisa mendengar dan menyadari langkah seseorang walau tanpa suara sekalipun. Dan manusia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua."

"Eonni~"

Jaejoong mendesah, menarik selembar mantel dan mendaratkan di pundak mungil Ryeowook. "Selalu ada alasan kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin 12 tahun yang lalu Wooki-ya. Selalu ada alasan kenapa orang-orang berbeda seperti kalian bisa bersatu dan saling menyayangi."

Ryeowook mendesah, melepas mantel hangatnya yang basah karena salju dan memakai mantel baru milik Jaejoong. "Apa itu juga alasan aku dan Sungmin Eonni bisa mengenalmu dan Han bapa?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membiarkan bibir kisablenya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. "Selalu ada alasan di balik sebuah peristiwa."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Tapi Sungmin eonni baik-baik saja kan?"

"Dia terlalu kuat lebih dari yang kau bayangkan Wookie. Jadi jangan khawatirkan Sungmin dan mari membahas dirimu."

"Ada apa denganku?"

Jaejoong mencibir pelan. Mengusap rambut terurai itu dengan gerakan sayang. "Apa namja yang mengatarmu tadi tampan?"

"Mwo?"

"Jangan berbohong. Jadi apa dia tampan? Apa dia baik? Dan apa kau menyukainya?"

"Yak! Jaejoong Eonni."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Tersenyum lembut dengan tangannya yang mengusap tanda di leher Ryeowook, tanda yang hanya terlihat jika menyingkap rambut panjang Ryeowook.

"Kalian cocok kok. Dan aura kalian juga bisa untuk menyatu."

"Eonni~"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum manisnya melihat wajah manis Ryeowook yang memerah karena malu.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Namja Kim iti Wookie. Dia tulus melindungimu~"

Ryeowook mengerjap. Menatap Jaejoong bingung.

Satu hal-

Jaejoong selalu bisa menebak keadaan walau dia tidak berada disana.

Dan tebakan itu sealu benar.

"Dan soal perkataan yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin aman bersama Klannya. Itu artinya Sungmin memang aman bersama Klan namjamu itu."

"Yak Eonni~"

Jaejoong terkekeh. Mendongak dan menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya yang tersingkap, menatap bintang yang enggan bersinar karena salju yang dengan derasnya melangkah turun.

"Apa Sungmin eonni bersama Yesung?"

"Jadi namja tamoan itu bernama Yesung?"

"Eonni."

Jaejoong terkekeh, mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mengangguk. "Yah. Dia aman bersama namja-mu itu."

"Apa itu berarti-" Ryeowook terdiam, menatap Jaejoong dengan kerjapan lemah. "Apa itu berarti Yesung bukan manusia?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar bukan manusia."

"Dia?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, menarik tangan itu untuk beranjak bangun. "Hangeng appa sudah menyiapkan coklat panas di bawah. Jadi bukankah menikmati coklat panas lebih enak jika dalam keadaan panas."

"Han bapa ada di Seoul?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dia mendadak pulang, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius telah terjadi hingga dia pulang lebih cepat."

"Sungmin eonni pasti senang sekali jika mengetahui Han bapa sudah pulang. Tapi Sungmin eonni malah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Han bapa."

Jaejoong merangkul bahu mungil itu lembut, menyeret langkah gadis itu untuk menuruni tangga rumah yang terkesan klasik.

"Coklat panas appa tak bisa menunggu."

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sang Ansso yang di takuti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati 3 orang namja dengan wajah di atas rata-rata tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Oh tamu tidak di undang.

"Kau mencariku Choi?"

Sosok yang di panggil Choi itu mengangguk santai, tersenyum dengan wajah sinis dan memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi indahnya disana.

"Ternyata Sang Anasso mengenalku. Aku tersanjung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memposisikan tubuh tingginya dan berhadapan langsung dengan ketiga namja yang bukan manusia di hadapannya. Memamerkan mata tajamnya yang bersinar dingin.

"Aku cukup mendengar tentang kehebatanmu Choi. Satu-satunya raja **Werewolf** yang menggunakan otak bukan otot dalam bertindak."

Siwon mengeram, menahan insting binatangnya yang ingin menyerang.

Dan Kyuhyun akui, namja di hadapannya benar-benar hebat untuk menahan emosi. Hal yang paling jarang yang bisa di lakukan seorang srigala.

"Aku tersanjung Cho. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu."

"Kau takut?"

Siwon mengeram. Kyuhyun benar-benar menantangnya. "Kau tahu, aku disini tidak sendiri Cho. Dan aku tidak ingin Changmin dan Kris harus membunuhmu agar kau bisa diam."

"Aku bisa menghadapi 3 srigala seperti kalian tanpa Kelima **Ravenku** Choi. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menantangku."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Cho." Siwon mendesis, menahan kedua namja yang berdiri di sisinya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Menahan kedua srigala yang ingin menyerang itu.

"Apa maumu?"

Siwon mendesis sinis. "Kembalikan wanitaku yang kau ambil."

Wanitaku?

Kyuhyun mengeram. Walau tidak menyebut nama tapi Kyuhyun tahu tangannya mengepal karena emosi.

"Wanita? Aku tidak tahu yang kau maksud Choi."

"Kurasa kabar yang mengatakan IQ mu mengerikan itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Kau terlihat begitu bo-"

Kyuhyun mendesis. Tidak memperdulikan taringnya yang kini memanjang. Menciptakan senyum senang di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Sungmin bukan wanitamu."

"Benarkah?" siwon berujar dingin. "Dia wanitaku. Dan kau merebutnya dariku."

"Aku tidak merebutnya."

"Sekarang kau menyukai wanitaku eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengeram.

Bukankah sudah di katakan dia benci mendengar seseorang memuji Sungmin.

Apalagi mengatakan bahwa Sungmin miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Jika aku menyukainya apa masalahmu?"

Siwon tercenung beberapa saat. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum bibir itu kembali tertarik membentuk senyuman manis. "Kau akan kecewa Sang Anasso."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia wanitaku dan seharusnya dia berada di ranjangku. Bukan di ranjangmu."

Kyuhyun pasrah. Tidak memperdulikan wajah takut dua sosok di samping Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun akui, Siwon hebat. Namja srigala itu mampu mengontrol rasa takutnya mendapati aura mencekam yang kini mengeliingi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin tidak akan pernah berada di atas ranjangmu."

Siwon menggeleng santai. "Apapun itu, Sungmin tetap akan berakhir di atas ranjangku."

Kyuhyun mengeram, bukan karena Kyuhyun menghinanya.

Bukan karena ada yang meragukan kekuatannya sebagai Sang Anasso.

Tapi Kyuhyun mengeram karena Manusia srigala itu tetap menyebut Sungmin seenaknya.

Hal yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun serasa mendidih sekarang.

"Kurasa kau dan kedua Cur bodohmu belum ingin mati Choi."

Siwon mengeram. Dia ingin belum mati, dia tahu Kyuhyun tengah emosi sekarang. Dan julukan Kyuhyun sebagai Pedang pembunuh bukan tanpa alasan.

"Aku tunggu perjanjian negosiasimu dan segera kembalikan Sungmin, Cho."

'**Aku akan membiarkan diriku mati jika aku harus meindungi Eunhyuk. Jadi aku tidak peduli dengan kaum Were apalagi perjanjian gila itu jika aku bisa menyelamatkan dan memastikan Eunhyuk aman bersamaku.'**

Kyuhyun mengeram. Menatap 3 sosok itu dengan tatapan setajam julukannya.

**Pedang pembunuh.**

"Itu hanya dalam mimpimu Choi."

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya aku melihat auramu semakin aneh Hyung."

Namja tampan yang baru melangkah masuk itu hanya mengangguk, memamerkan senyum manis yang membuat dua namja lainya hanya bisa bergidik.

Senyum Yesung lebih mengerikan.

Percayalah.

"Apa tugas Kyuhyun kali ini menyenangkan?" Zhoumi, namja dengan surai merah bertanya sangsi. Meletakkan gelas darahnya yang sudah kosong.

"Sangat menyenangkan~"

Satu namja yang baru masuk bergidik ngeri. Melempar tatapan herannya kedua namja yang terlebih dulu ada disana.

"Auramu yang bahagia semakin membuatku merinding Hyung."

"Yak Park. Bisakah kau diam."

Yoochun mendengus. Melangkah mendekati Zhoumi dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di meja tinggi di tengah ruangan mewah yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Apa tugas yang di berikan Kyuhyun, Hyung?"

Yesung menatap tubuh tambun itu dan tersenyum manis. Semakin membuat duo Zhoumi dan Yoochun bergidik ngeri.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga Adik angkat Sungmin."

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

Yesung mengangguk. Membenarkan pertanyaan Yunho yang baru bergabung tanpa mengindahkan wajah Duo Zhoumi dan Yoochun yang terbelalak kaget.

"Apa dia gadis aneh sepertimu Hyung?"

"Yak ! **Megnan** tidak seperti Zhoumi."

"Ah. Dia bahkan memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan **Megnan** (Manis)." Yoochun terkekeh. Meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di sisi Zhoumi.

"Jangan menganggu Yesung hyung."

Yoochun dan Zhoumi terkekeh sebelum mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Yunho. Mata setajam musang itu terlihat kelam.

"Hanya Yunho yang waras."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, melangkah menjauh dan mendekati balkon rumah mewah berlantai 4 itu, menatap hamparan salju yang jatuh tepat di halaman luas rumah mewah Donghae.

"Kau juga akan bertemu dengannya."

"Kapan kau membaca fikiranku Hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi balkon dengan sebuah kursi tidur disana. "Ketika kau membelaku tadi aku melihat matamu. Kau iri karena aku berhasil bertemu dengan pasangan abadiku kan?"

Yunho mengangguk, berbalik dan menyandar pada sisi balkon. "Kau beruntung~"

Yesung mengangguk, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya. "Percayalah, kau juga akan bertemu dengannya."

"Aku harap itu do'a."

Yesung terkekeh. "Yunho bukan seorang pesimis. Kyuhyun mempercayaimu pasti ada alasannya kan."

Yunho mengangguk. Kembali menatap intens namja tampan itu. "Apa kau yakin gadis yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun itu pasangan abadimu?"

Yesung mengangguk pasti. "Aku yakin. Dan di dalam buku **Ramalan** bukankah juga sudah tercatat."

Yunho mengangguk, menatap namja tampan itu intens. "Apa benar gadis itu seorang –"

Yesung mendesah. "Kyuhyun datang. Sepertinya dia dalam keadaan emosi."

Dua namja tampan itu melangkah bersamaan, langkah yang bahkan terlihat seperti sapuan angin yang melewati lorong yang begitu luas.

"Dia dimana?"

Kelima namja itu membungkuk bersamaan. Menatap wajah dingin itu dengan wajah datar.

"Dia di dalam kamar."

Kyuhyun mengeram. "Kenapa kalian meninggalkannya di dalam kamar sendirian hah?"

Yunho mendesah, dia dapat merasakan aura Kyuhyun yang kian memburuk. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dan dia tidak akan mungkin meompat dari lantai 3 mesti dia ingin."

"Jung." Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Dan dia lagi berendam. Makanya aku bergabung bersama yang lain."

Keempat namja lain itu saling pandang. Hanya Yunho yang mampu menenangkan Kyuhyun selain Donghae.

"Baik." Kyuhyun kembali berujar dingin. "Jaga disini dan jangan ada yang meninggalkan penjagaan."

**.**

**.**

**~(Kyumin)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mengusap rambut basahnya yang tergerai hingga ke punggung. Berjalan santai sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Berendam di sabun vanilla membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa segar dan fikirannya terasa tenang.

"Ah~ ini segar."

Sungmin berujar polos, menggoyangkan handuk basah itu di atas kepalanya. Menciptakan jentikan air yang bertebaran. Terkadang jatuh perlahan menuruni lehernya yang tak tertutupi apapun.

Gluk~

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menahan nafasnya saat di rasakan tubuhnya terasa panas. Dan Kyuhyun merutuk Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang berada di kursi dekat jendela. Kursi yang begitu pasnya dengan posisi Sungmin yang sampai sekarang belum sadar ada orang lain di kamarnya selain dia.

"Hah~"

Sungmin mendesah, mengangkat kedua tangannya berniat merenggangkan ototnya tanpa menyadari bahwa handuk putih yang melilit tubuh polosnya hampir melorot jika sebuah tangan tidak menahannya dengan cepat.

Tangan itu-

"Kyu~"

Sungmin terpaku, menatap wajah tampan yang tepat ada di depan matanya. Menatapnya lembut dengan tangan kekarnya menahan handuk yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Oh.

"Memancingku eumb~"

Sungmin terdiam, bulu kuduknya meremang saat dengan sengaja Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya.

Ayolah. Sungmin sensitif dengan telinga.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Kyuhyun akui Sungmin hebat. Suara gadis itu tetap terkontrol walau wajah manisnya sudah memerah sempurna.

Sangat-sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Sejak kau keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan erotismu."

Sungmin terdiam. Kenapa dia tidak sadar?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

"Ayolah Ming." Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi, menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan intens.

Dia mungkin gila.

Dia mungkin stress.

Dia mungkin tidak menggunakan otaknya.

Dan mungkin IQ nya benar-benar turun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Dia tidak peduli mesti harus jatuh di hadapan tawanannya.

"Aku menyukaimu~"

Sungmin mengerjap polos. Kyuhyun di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

Manusia memang tampan. Tapi di hadapannya adalah Vampire.

Dan Vampire di hadapannya jauh lebih tampan.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku untuk merayuku tidur denganmu Cho."

Skak Mat.

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud. Tapi Sungmin yang menyimpulkan seperti itu.

'**Dan kau akan menyesal mengabaikan Sungmin di tengah musim salju seperti ini. Berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang di udara sedingin ini akan membuatmu menyadari betapa kau membutuhkan Sungmin.'**

Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi. Lagi-lagi perkataan Donghae menganggu otaknya.

"Oke ini terdengar gila untukmu Lee Sungmin. Tapi kau harus percaya bahwa Srigala di hadapanmu jatuh cinta dengan Rusa yang di tangkapnya."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, walau sederhana namun Sungmin tersentuh.

"Kau bukan srigala. Kau Vampire."

Bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun tidak masalah bukan.

Dan Sungmin senang meihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun. Namja itu semakin terlihat tampan.

"Ya Ya Ya baiklah. Vampire di hadapanmu ini jatuh cinta dengan kelinci yang di tawannya. Kau puas?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, meraba dada itu lembut tanpa memperdulikan akibat perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun yang mengeram menahan aksi nakal Sungmin, jangan luapakan tangannya yang masih menahan handuk Sungmin yang membungkus tubuh polosnya.

Oh.

"Jantungmu berdetak hebat Kyu~"

Sungmin berujar lembut, mendongakkan wajah cantiknya dan mendapati mata tajam itu tengah menatapnya. Menghujamnya dengan tatapan yang sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Kyuhyun belum menyentuhnya.

Tapi tatapan itu seolah menelanjanginya.

"Jantungku berdetak karena aku berada di dekatmu kelinci bodoh."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Menjinjitkan tubuh mungilnya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang tadinya di dada Kyuhyun menuju leher Kyuhyun.

"Katakan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengeram. Sungmin kembali menggodanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu bahkan memujimu. Dan yang aku tahu aku hanya bersifat posesif untuk orang yang berharga untukku."

"Aku berharga untukmu?"

"Oh ya sangat Tuhan." Kyuhyun mengeram, menurunkan wajahnya dan menadaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin yang bercahaya. Bibirnya yang bergerak imut ketika berbicara tadi.

"Ciuman tadi untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Bisakah Sungmin berhenti menggodanya dengan pertanyaan tidak jelas.

"Ming~"

Sungmin tersenyum. Sepertinya sudah cukup mengerjai Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu benar-benar frustasi. Dan Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan yang menahan handuknya bergetar.

Toh dirinya juga sudah merasa panas dari tadi.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun lagi-lagi begitu menggodanya.

"Katakan sesuatu~"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menarik nafasnya sulit sebelum menatap wajah manis itu intens. "Aku menyayangimu tawananku. Aku tidak peduli di sebut gila dan aku tidak peduli dengan kaum Were lagi. Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap wajah itu dalam sebelum menginjak kaki Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajah cantiknya dan mencari bibir tebal yang tadi menciumnya.

"Aku dari tadi menunggumu mengatakan itu Vampire bodoh."

"Ya-"

Kyuhyun terdiam, membulatkan matanya sesaat sebelum menyeringai. Membiarkan Sungmin menikmati bibirnya.

Cintanya terbalas?

Oh kekanakan.

Ciuman lembut Sungmin berakhir dengan kecupan ringan di setiap sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan bermarga Cho itu hanya bisa mengerang menahan nikmat.

Sungmin tersenyum. Mempererat pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap namja tampan yang terlebih dulu menatapnya intens.

"Bolehkah?"

Sungmin mengerang. Oh Tuhan. Kyuhyun yang berbisik lirih meminta izin membuat seluruh tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena gugup. Jangan lupakan keringat yang mulai menetes di tubuhnya.

"Ming~"

Sungmin terdiam, memejamkan matanya masih mendongak menatap wajah tampan itu. Wajah tampan yang kini terdiam tak percaya.

"Boleh?"

Sungmin mengerang sebelum mengangguk. Masih memejamkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir merah yang terlihat begitu menggoda itu. Menggerakkan bibirnya seolah tidak menyisahkan sedikit tempatpun untuk bibir Sungmin, meraup bibir itu dalam hingga bibir mereka terlihat menyatu.

Kyuhyun bergerak. Mencium bibir atas itu dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Sungmin mengerang dengan tangannya yang semakin erat memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Membuka bibir bawahnya dan membiar benda kenyal tak bertulang itu masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Kembali mengajaknya berperang lidah di dalam sana.

Sungmin mendesah. Melenguh pasrah saat lidah kyuhyun dengan lihainya bermain di goa hangatnya. Memainkan saliva yang sudah berapa banyak di telannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masih dengan mengulum bibir kenyal yang ada di dalam bibirnya. Mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tengkuk gadis cantik itu. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan handuk yang menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin pun terjatuh perlahan. Memperlihatkan lekukan indah yang terbentuk sempurna.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menjauhkan wajahnya dan memberikan jeda sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Hanya sejenak sebelum kembali membenturkan kedua bibir mereka. Menggerakkan tangannya dan kembali memegang punggung Sungmin.

DEG

Punggung Sungmin yang polos.

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengusap punggung polos yang begitu lembut itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Eungh~"

Dan desahan nafas itu membuat namja Cho itu terdiam. Menjauhkan kedua wajah mereka dan menatap Sungmin intens.

"Bolehkah?"

Sungmin menunduk malu. Dia tahu.

Dia tahu Kyuhyun menatap kedua payudaranya yang tidak terbungkus apapun.

"Eumb."

Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan. Kembali mencium Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bergriliya di tubuh polos Sungmin. Tubuh polos yang ada dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, menuntun Sungmin ke sisi tempat tidur masih dengan menciumi gadis cantik itu. Mendudukkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk itu dan menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di atasnya. Di atas kedua pahanya dengan tubuh polos.

Tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Kyuhyun memegang pipi Sungmin yang masih terlihat pasrah, betah dengan mata terpejamnya. Sedang tangan sebelahnya masih betah mengusap seluruh punggung polos Sungmin.

"Kyuh~"

Sungmin mendesah kuat, usapan Kyuhyun di perutnya membuatnya merinding.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melepas bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan mencium dagu putih kekasihnya.

Yah. Sungmin resmi kekasihnya.

Menggigit dagu itu polos sebelum melangkah ke leher Sungmin, menciumi leher itu lama dan menikmati wangi darah yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Mengecup leher jenjang itu dengan gerakan sensual sebelum meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana.

"Kyu-ahh" Sungmin mendesah pasrah, lidah basah Kyuhyun di kulitnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir.

"Bolehkah?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya. Menuntun gadis cantik yang masih memejamkan matanya itu membuka mata.

Sungmin mengangguk, menyingkap rambutnya dan memperlihatkan leher polos tanpa cacat. Tersenyum sembari mengecup bibir basah Kyuhyun.

"Aku milikmu. Lakukanlah~"

Kyuhyun mengeram, Sungmin yang pasrah adalah senjata yang bisa membunuhnya. Dengan gerakan lembut Kyuhyun mendekati leher Sungmin. Mendaratkan gigi taringnya disana.

"Hah~"

Sungmin mendesah, tarikan darahnya yang di hisap Kyuhyun membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bukan karena udara dingin. Tapi karena bibir itu menghisapnya dengan lembut. Membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Mingh~"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di atasnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Heumb~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Mengecup bibir itu sekilas sebelum menatap payudara Sungmin yang terekspos dengan jelas. Menyentuh payudara itu lembut dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan seirama, membuat gadis cantik itu semakin mengerang tertahan.

"Eungh~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, desahan nafas Sungmin membuatny bersemangat. Dengan gerakan lembut dirinya meremas payudara Sungmin dengan dua nipplenya yang kini terlihat membengkak. Mengusap payudara itu lembut dan terkadang meremasnya. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar bergetar hebat.

Sungmin membuka matanya, tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dengan payudaranya. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan menarik kemeja Kyuhyun. Menyentaknya hingga baju itu terkoyak dan terlempar ke sembarang arah. Memperlihatkan dada bidang ayng Sungmin suka.

Jangan lupakan kekuatan Sungmin.

"Ah kau manis Min~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencium bibir Sungmin setelah dadanya polos tanpa benang sebelum kembali menatap payudara Sungmin. Menurunkan wajah tampannya dan mengecup nippe yang kini tegang itu dengan lembut. Memainkan lidah basahnya hingga desahan nafas Sungmin semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kyuh. Ah-"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melepas ciumannya dari Payudara Sungmin yang terlihat membengkap dan mengusap pipi chubby itu lembut, membuat Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati namja tampan itu menatapnya lembut.

Sreet~

Kyuhyun tersentak. Terdiam kaku saat mendapati dirinya kini berada di bawah dengan Sungmin yang duduk di atas perutnya. Duduk tanpa sehelai benangpun, membuat Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Vagina Sungmin yang basah dan lembut di antara pusarnya.

"Giliranku~"

Sungmin menyeringai. Mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bermain nakal di dada Kyuhyun. Mengusap dada polos itu lembut dan membuat getaran tubuh Kyuhyun juga meningkat. Jangan lupakan bulu-bulu halus milik Sungmin yang menggelitik perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengeram, Juniornya terasa membengkak di dalam celana dalamnya. Menatap Sungmin yang masih memainkan dadanya dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Ming~"

Sungmin tersenyum, menundukkan wajahnya dan menciumin nipple Kyuhyun. Ganti menjilati niple namja tampan itu. Membuat Junior Kyuhyun semakin mengerang di dalam sana.

"A-aku tidakh tahan Ming~"

Sungmin tersenyum, melangkah turun dan menarik celana itu cepat. Memperlihatkan sebuah tonjolan disana.

"Ah Junior Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengeram. Sungmin menggodanya. Dan lihatlah~

Tangan lentiknya bergerak nakal mengusap juniornya yang serasa membengkak.

Sreet~

Sungmin terdiam. Tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Kyuhyun di atasnya dengan tubuh sama-sama polos.

"Sekarang sayang~"

Sungmin mengeram. Kyuhyun mengusap vaginanya begitu lembut. Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan lembut Kyuhyun bergetar mengusap Vaginanya yang serasa berkedut.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin mengerang nikmat.

Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh menindihnya. Membuat tubuh polos keduanya bersatu dan mengantarkan getaran nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, menahan lututnya di sisi tubuh Sungmin memperlihatkan juniornya yang membesar. Menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh Vagina Sungmin. Memasukkan salah satu jarinya dengn gerakan lembut.

"Kyuhhhhh~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Kembali memasukkan dua jarinya dengan tempo lambat. Kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menjilati payudara Sungmin dengan ketiga tangannya sudah tertanan di Vagina Sungmin.

"Ohhhhhh~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik kedua tangannya dan melangkah turun. Menatap vagina Sungmin yang berkedut menunggunya. Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua kaki Sungmin lembut, menggerakkan dan memberikan kesempatan besar di depan sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, merundukkan wajahnya dan menjilati Vagina itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan.

Tubuhnya bergetar nikmat.

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, mengarahkan juniornya ke Vagina yang berkedut memanggil di depannya. Memasukkannya secara perlahan dengan gesekan pelan, pelan dengan ringisan Sungmin yang tercipta.

"Aaaaaah~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menciumi payudara itu dan dengan pelan menggoyangkan Juniornya yang terasa tertanam dalam Vagina Sungmin. Menggerakkan dengan lembut masih dengan bibirnya yang menciumi payudara Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kyuh... hhhhhh~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mendorong dengan sekali hentakan dan dapat Kyuhyun rasakan Juniornya tertanam disana. Melekat sempurna di dalam gua sempit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap Sungmin yang masih mendesah. Merundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menghisap darah manis itu. Menghisapnya lembut sebelum desahan nafas Sungmin terdengar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Dan mereka orgasme bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**~(TBC OR END)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah otak polos dika ternodai #Pundeng**

**Jangan katakan adegan di atas.**

**Ini FF NC pertama :(. Suer tangan Dika gemetaran :D**

**Dika gak sanggup ngomong. Merasa gagal U.u**

**Oh yah. Ini FF terinspirasi dari novel Darkness Everlasting karya Alexandra Ivy. 3 chapter pertama emang sama kayak yang ada di novel. Namun setelah itu murni karangan Dika. Termaksud adegan di atas.**

**Makasih buat Follow, Favorite, reader baru. Dan reader lama yang selalu kasih semangat.**

**Itu NC gagal maap**

**Maap nekat publish :(**

**Minat review?**


End file.
